First love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Nana has been having strong feelings for Mayu for a while. She can't describe what it is she is feeling; but she really likes Mayu and feels happy around her. Later she realizes she is in love with Mayu; and Mayu admits she likes her too. But how will Mayu and Nana go about this relationship with the others in the dark? MayuxNana, Yuri/Lesbian (Fluff no smut)
1. Chapter 1

Nana sat on the back porch quietly her head hung low. She had been living with Kohta and Yuka for a while now but was growing very fond of Mayu.

The dark haired girl was older than her but was very sweet and kind; she always smiled and was always willing to spend time with her. Most days they would feed or play with Wanta the dog or do chores together.

She always looked out for her and made sure she didn't get brain freeze while eating ice cream. If she fell over or hurt herself Mayu was always there for her when she needed someone.

At first she was a friend; someone to spend time with and to ease her loneliness. Someone she could share secrets with and confide in when she was troubled.

But now those feelings had changed; Mayu had become dearer to Nana. She felt sad when she had to go to school, she felt lonely when Mayu wasn't around and when she did return home she always felt happier.

She recalled papa had mentioned something like this before; that those feelings were of an attraction or interest in that said person. A desire to stay beside that person and share your feelings with them.

"Aren't you cold out here?" a familiar voice asked curiously from behind her.

Nana turned to see Mayu standing behind her with a worried look; she often admired how kind Mayu was despite the terrible past she had.

Nana smiled "Nuh-uh; it's pretty mild I like it". Nana wasn't too fond of cold weather but when it was mild like this it was tolerable.

Mayu smiled and approached Nana; she had become very fond of the pink haired girl and enjoyed spending time with her.

"I was going to take Wanta for his evening walk. Do you wanna come with me?" Mayu asked kindly.

Nana smiled "Sure; I just need to put something else on" she said quickly. She was dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts which were stained with soap from cleaning.

Mayu smiled "Ok; I suppose I should do the same" she said kindly. She had been wearing the same white shirt and blue shorts for 3 days now. It was about time she changed into something else.

"How about we both change our clothes and meet at the door?" Nana suggested kindly.

Mayu nodded "Good idea; it will be much easier that way" she agreed. With that she helped Nana to her feet and they made their way upstairs to their separate rooms.

 _ **In Nana's room**_

Nana pulled off her clothes quietly and put them in the wash basket beside her door. Yuka had given it to her so she could keep her room clean and prevent mix ups.

She got up quietly and found her blue dress from when she first arrived. The sleeves had been cut off from her fight with Lucy but Yuka had mended it so the sleeves were short.

Before leaving the room she quickly brushed her hair; nowadays she had become quite conscious of her appearance around Mayu.

When she was content she smiled sweetly "There all done". She then headed out the doorway to the bottom of the stairs to wait for Mayu.

 _ **In Mayu's room**_

Mayu hummed quietly as she pulled on a black and grey striped jumper that Kohta had bought a while ago. She didn't wear it very often but wanted to now to show off for Nana.

She then pulled on a white mini skirt the same length as her school skirt and some black stockings. Since living at Kaeda house she had become more open in her femininity before.

When she was content she rushed downstairs to meet Nana. She hoped the other girl would like her clothes; after all she had bought them with Nana in mind.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Nana pulled on her pink shoes and white socks quietly; she had told Kohta where she was going and he had smiled but told her to be careful.

Eventually she heard Mayu coming downstairs and turned to smile at her; however upon seeing her attire she felt herself blush.

"Mayu..." she said quietly not sure how to react. She was used to seeing Mayu in her uniform or shorts; not dressed like this! She looked so cute in a skirt; I mean she was always cute but now she just looked adorable.

"Sorry to keep you waiting; my other clothes needed to be done for laundry" Mayu apologized awkwardly.

Usually she would have worn whatever but today she wanted to look somewhat nice. I mean she had been wanting to show it her for a while so it was about time.

Nana snapped out of her daydream and blushed slightly "No problem; I just got here too. I'm pretty sure Wanta will be eager for his walk" she rambled awkwardly.

"Be careful you two; don't talk to strangers ok" Yuka said firmly appearing in the doorway. While Kohta trusted them to behave Yuka was a bit stricter.

"We won't don't worry" Mayu replied. She was very grateful to have a kind adopted mother figure like Yuka. It made her wonder how her biological mother could have been so wicked to her.

With that Mayu pulled on her brown shoes quickly and followed Nana outside. She enjoyed the little walks she had with Nana; because they got to spend time alone together.

Upon spotting the two girls Wanta barked happily; he was very attached to the two. Of course Mayu was still his favourite but he had grown close to Nana over time also.

"Hey Wanta; ready for walkies?" Mayu giggled gently. She patted his soft head gently before putting his lead on.

As soon as she straightened up Wanta bounced ahead pulling her along eagerly. He was a very inquisitive little dog and loved exploring the world around him.

"He sure loves walks" Nana giggled fondly. Wanta was the first animal she had met since leaving the labs. Over time she had met and discovered all types of things but Wanta was still her favourite.

Mayu nodded in agreement "it's his favourite thing to do besides bath time" she said fondly.

Wanta really loved rolling around in puddles and mud when it rained; though he had a bad habit of jumping up on Yuka afterward. While everyone else found it funny Yuka did not.

Nana clicked her teeth quietly a pained look striking her face. Her memories of a _bath_ before coming to maple house was being hosed down with a cold spray from a hose. She wasn't even dried off she was just left soaked and afraid.

Mayu saw her unhappy expression and became worried "Nana-chan are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Nana snapped out her flashback and smiled quickly "Yeah I'm fine; just daydreaming" she lied quickly.

She would never want Mayu to know the horrors she had faced at the facility. If she knew Nana was pretty sure she would either hate her or would become depressed.

Nana enjoyed seeing Mayu smile and she didn't want that smile to stop. She wanted to continue seeing her smile forever.

Mayu smiled hesitantly; she could sense something had bothered Nana but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. She turned to face ahead quietly watching the starry sky quietly.

"Nana; if something is bothering you please tell me. You don't have to feel like you have to face things alone" Mayu said gently.

She didn't know what kind of life Nana had lived before coming to stay with them; but considering she had no idea about money or was so excited about food it must have been pretty miserable.

However she shared that in common with Nana; her family had been very cruel and uncaring towards her. Only after coming to stay with Kohta and Yuka had she learned about what real family life was like.

Nana gazed fondly at Mayu; with those words she felt her affections growing stronger. Yes...she definitely liked this girl. "Ok" she said gently reaching out to briefly squeeze the tips of Mayu's fingers.

With that they left the entrance to Kaeda house and started Wanta's evening walk. Luckily they had poopy bags in case he needed a toilet.


	2. C2: I like you

**I would like to point out this story will have no SEX in any chapters**

 **This story is fluff based meaning its mainly cute first love not sexual; this is due to the ages of both characters**

 **Please favourite, follow and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Nana and Mayu walked down the street together quietly Wanta walking ahead eagerly sniffing anything he came across. Every new smell and sight excited him and he was eager to learn what it was.

"He sure is excited tonight" Nana said watching him intrigued. She still couldn't believe how excitable such a small animal was. It was quite fascinating to watch him race about and play.

Mayu chuckled "Around spring time he always get's like this. I think it's because of the pollen and there are more cats out" she explained. After adopting him she had gotten quite used to his behavior pattern.

Wanta could smell a cat a mile away; luckily he never found any to chase though. She couldn't imagine that was very fun for the cat though. However she was glad to have made friends with him. She felt she could tell him everything and trust him with her secrets.

"Dogs really have a sharp sense of smell huh? It's pretty amazing" Nana said curiously. Next to her own species; dogs were of the most fascinating breed. They were just so easily able to adapt and yet still keep their predatory senses.

They continued to walk quietly not saying anything to each other. They simply walked down the lamp lit roads until they reached the steps to the graveyard. It was where their friendship began and where they learned to trust each other.

Upon reaching the destination Nana was pretty surprised. This was the place where it all began. Where she fought Lucy and lost her limbs. Where she returned to afterwards when Papa helped her escape. Then it was where she met Mayu and was able to live at Kaeda house with the others.

This place was filled with a lot of memories for her. They were both good and bad ones; but ones that had impacted her in some way. They had help shape her personality and made her into the person that she was.

Mayu saw her expression and smiled "Do you recognize it?" she asked gently. She knew it was an awkward place to bring Nana but it was somewhere special to them. Most people couldn't say they met at a graveyard at night; it would sound very awkward. But it was where their story together began so it was special to them.

Nana nodded "Yeah...this is where I first met you and had that fight with Lucy" she explained quietly. The wind blew through her hair quietly and her purple eyes filled with intensity. It all seemed like such a long time ago now.

Mayu watched Nana quietly; she could tell she was thinking deeply again. Considering Nana was biologically 7; her knowledge extended her years. However she had already explained that this was normal for her race.

She then sat on the 2nd step quietly to which Wanta followed and sat beside her. She didn't feel like walking anymore and wanted to sit down and think. She was aware that Nana had painful memories; ones she would rather not talk about. However that was something she could relate to and share with Nana.

They both had tragic and traumatic pasts but had found their way after coming to Kaeda house. They had both found solstice and were able to find peace and heal their tormented souls. Somehow they were able to lick each others wounds and heal their emotional scars that the world and others had inflicted upon them.

Quietly Mayu gazed up at Nana her eyes gentle. For the longest time she had become aware of how cute Nana was as a whole. At first she was simply intimidated by her a little; but as time passed the pink haired girl had become very important to her.

Her stubborn pout, her angry rants and sulks when she was mad; her enthusiasm when she ate something delicious or smelled good food. Despite the awful and painful life she had lived up till now in the labs; Nana was filled with happiness and love.

But while she had suffered so much; Nana was very resilient. Not letting her pain or bad memories get in the way and continued to persevere. This was something Mayu admired about her and she wished she could be as strong as Nana was.

A gentle blush heated her cheeks; she then hesitated and altered her gaze to look at the floor. "Say Nana..." she said awkwardly avoiding her gaze. This was the first time she was saying something like this to anyone.

"Hmm?" Nana chirped sweetly gazing at her with her hot pink eyes. They were filled with sweetness and innocence. Rarely but there were times Nana actually acted her biological age.

Mayu hesitated then bit her lip nervously. What if Nana hated her if she told her how she felt? What if she only saw her as a close friend? She couldn't stand the thought of Nana hating her.

Nana saw her hesitation and became worried. Had Kohta and Yuka had a fight without her knowledge? She didn't like seeing Mayu upset; it made her feel unhappy and useless.

"Would...would you be mad if I said I liked you?" Mayu asked shyly her voice slightly squeaky from shyness. There she had said it; she had finally told Nana that she had a crush on her. Now she had finally got it off her chest.

Nana blinked quietly then smiled gently. She sat beside Mayu and smiled at her warmly "I like you too Mayu..." she said kindly. Had she been worried that she didn't like her? Or perhaps she was scared by her; Mayu was a really quiet girl.

Mayu perked up and looked at her intently "Really?! You do?!" she cried out in shock. Had Nana been as shy as she was?! I mean telling someone you liked them was never an easy thing to do.

Nana nodded "Of course I do Mayu; because you're my friend" she said bluntly her smile growing bigger. Without realizing it she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

A long awkward silence passed between the two and a small breeze blew through them. Wanta simply at panting next to Mayu's feet watching the two girls quietly.

Mayu's cheeks turned beetroot she sighed heavily. This was quite frustrating but given Nana was younger than her it was understandable. She then coughed and raised her finger thoughtfully "No Nana; I mean I _like_ you,like you. The same way a boy likes a girl" she explained awkwardly.

She understood they were too young to do anything adults would do. She planned on waiting till Nana was at least 16 and she by that time would be 23. However she loved Nana and was willing to wait until she was of age to show her how much she loved her.

Maybe Nana was simply a passing faze or young love as Yuka called it. However she didn't really care and was just willing to go with the flow. But what she did know was she liked Nana romantically.

Nana went quiet for a while all this ticking over in her head. When she eventually clicked on what Mayu meant her cheeks flushed red and she cried out in shock. She had heard vaguely from Papa that some girls liked other girls. However she had never expected to be in this situation herself.

Mayu's cheeks grew redder and steam escaped her head. She then cupped her face in her hands shyly and looked away from Nana. This was the single most embarrassing moment of her life.

Nana sat and stared at Mayu in shock; she had no idea Mayu felt the same way about her. In truth she had been feeling strong feelings for her too. However she didn't know what they were; the only kind of affection she had ever felt was for her Papa.

She blinked quietly then hesitated; she clenched her fists on her lap quietly then swallowed. "I...I like you too Mayu" she admitted shyly. She didn't know what two girls did when they dated; but she wanted to be someone important to Mayu.

Mayu stiffened; had she just heard her right? Was Nana saying she was returning her feelings too? "Really?" she said quietly her voice somewhat muffled by her hands. She really hoped this moment was real.

Nana shifted her gaze then nodded "I've felt strong feelings towards you for a long time. However I didn't know what they were; the only person I ever knew was papa" she explained quietly.

Mayu could understand this; Kurama had been the only person to show Nana some form of affection. He was like a surrogate father towards her and cared for her deeply.

After his death Nana had been distraught and cried for weeks on end. She barely ate and spent time by herself a lot. It had taken her some time to cope with his passing. However after a while she returned to her normal self but still missed him deeply.

She sat up slowly and took Nana's hand in her own quietly. She then gazed at Nana intently her cheeks still red. "We can work on that together..." she explained shyly. They had plenty of time to show each other they liked each other.

They just needed to adjust and get used to doing couple like things; holding hands, kissing and hanging out and doing cutesy stuff. However they would be able to figure all this out along the way. Mistakes would be made but they would learn from them.

Nana blinked then smiled warmly. She had never liked anyone like this before; so Mayu was her first crush. She recalled how Yuka had once explained it was an important part of a girls life; and how it was very special.

"I...I'd like that Mayu-chan" she said shyly. She returned the grasp on the ravenette's hand gently and smiled at her. She didn't know what would happen; but she did know that she wanted to be with Mayu. However she was still unsure of what would change now that they were "A couple" as Kohta put it.

Wanta sat where he was watching the two girls and wagged his tail happily. He could tell that something good was happening. However he didn't know what.


End file.
